


Desire (Deckerstar)

by notgingerandrude



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Chloe KNOWS, Deckerstar - Freeform, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom Chloe Decker, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Lucifer Loves Chloe So Much, Making Love, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Strap-Ons, Sub Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Top Chloe Decker, clitoral stimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 23:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20573069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notgingerandrude/pseuds/notgingerandrude
Summary: Lucifer has a request, and Chloe does her best to fuel his desire.





	Desire (Deckerstar)

She pushed down on the back of his neck. “This what you wanted, wasn’t it?” she growled. “To be pinned down. Taken”. He laughed under her.  
“Steady on,” he tried, and she pressed harder. His laugh melted into a groan.  
“Don’t play games with me, Lucifer”. She let go of his neck, and trailed her hand down his back. He marvelled at how quickly she could change between her demeanours. She brushed against his skin so gently, so lovingly, that he didn’t see it coming when she grabbed his hips again. She dug her nails into his skin, almost drawing blood. He couldn’t hold back the strangled moan that escaped him.

She pushed into him harder. “That’s what all the flirting was about, hm?” she breathed a cynical laugh. “You’re all talk, aren’t you?” She didn’t move her hips. She didn’t thrust, like he wanted her to. She just kept that steady pressure inside of him. “Spouting lies about giving me my ‘desire’, but this is what you desire, isn’t it?”  
“I don’t lie,” he growled, and she thrust against him. He choked out a moan.

“Maybe not”. She leaned over his back, making him almost whimper at the change of angle. He felt her smile against his skin. “Maybe this is what I desire”. She kissed at his back. He was flooded with emotion, suddenly. A need. He needed to see her. He needed to see her smile.

But he wasn’t in charge, right now.

“Chloe,” he tried, and she thrust against him, cutting him off.  
“Hm?” she smiled again. Her hands melted against the skin of his stomach. “What is it, love?” He felt a shiver flow along his skin.  
“Can we make a little change?” he asked, and she straightened up.  
“Everything okay?” she asked. He could hear the concern in her voice. It only made him want to see her more.

“I’m fine, I just…” he tried, and she frowned. She made a move to leave him, and he grabbed her leg. “I think I just need to see you, actually,” he finished. She smiled again, and he let go of her.

She pulled out of him, and he rolled over. The bed squeaked slightly under him. “Ready?” she asked. He lifted his legs for her, and nodded. She crawled closer, and slid back into him with one smooth thrust. He let out a breath. She buried her face into his neck, and he wrapped his legs around her waist. She fucked into him, and his head stretched back. One of his hands tangled in her hair, not pulling or pushing, it just rested there.

She ground her clit against the strap-on, as he angled his hips upwards. He could feel her shaking slightly against him, and knew she was close. He pulled her hips towards him with his other hand, and she moaned again. She wrapped her hand around his dick, rubbing against him. She didn’t have much control left.

“Lucifer,” she whimpered, and he marvelled again. She seemed to have melted away from dominating him. This wasn’t about power anymore. He kissed her gently and she moaned. She came, shaking against him, and he quickly followed.

She was still shuddering against his skin when she pulled out. She threw the strap-on to the side, and laid down beside him. He rolled onto his side, to look at her, and propped his head up with his hand. “I’m sorry,” she eventually said, and her hands intertwined across her stomach. He frowned confusedly. “I know you wanted the whole dominatrix thing, and I kind of messed that bit up at the end”.

He breathed a short laugh, and she glared at him for a second. “Don’t laugh at me,” she said, and he smiled. He tried to comprehend, for a second, just how big his bed felt when she wasn’t in it.  
“I’m not,” he said, honestly. “I’m just laughing at the fact you feel you need to apologise”. She looked at him again. “I asked you to do something for me, and you did so… brilliantly”. He reached over, and hesitated for a second, before lifting a piece of her hair to tuck behind her ear. “Then, at the end, instead of fucking me senseless…” he trailed, and she blushed. “You decided to make love to me”.

**Author's Note:**

> Short one short. This is my first time posting a deckerstar. Leave a comment, and let me know what you think.


End file.
